My One and Only
by sonitusT
Summary: Eiri and Shuichi's life has taken a new and surprising twist, and there may be a new addition to their family. YukiShuichi
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings**: language, slash, mpreg

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Harry Potter, but I do own the storyline

_**Read the warnings before you read because if you don't like it then don't read it. Thank You.**_

**Chapter 1**

Throughout the apartment you could hear the ongoing tap of keyboard keys. Eiri Yuki was currently typing away on his newest novel in his office. He was trying his very hardest to get his last thoughts onto his laptop before his very noisy boyfriend made his appearance. All he could hear was the ticking of the clock telling him that Shuichi Shindou had yet to arrive at his flat; it was only a matter of seconds before... "La Li Hoooo!"… Shuichi would his train of thought. Thankfully, he had finished the last sentence of the first chapter of his novel before his boyfriend would barge into his office and indirectly ask for his attention. Eiri waited and waited for him to slam open the office door and start to yammer away about his "oh so spectacular" day; however, he never came.

_I could have sworn I heard his yell when he got home._ He thought.

After a few more minutes, he could no longer stand the suspense of why Shuichi had yet to annoy him. Carefully and quietly, as to not trigger the ticking bomb that was his Shuichi, he made his way to the office door. With his hand already on the door knob he prayed to every god that it wouldn't creak. As he opened it, it hadn't yet made a sound, but at the last minute it made the loudest creak that could wake even Eiri after one of his all-nighters. He stopped in his tracks and waited for any indication that Shuichi had heard the door and was making his way to pummel him due to his belated welcome home kiss, but heard nothing and let go of the breath he hadn't known he was holding. After he noted that it was safe to move, he first made his way to their bedroom, then to the bathroom, then to the kitchen, but Shuichi was no where to be found; until he remembered that he had yet to check the living room. He noticed some light coming from the living room and saw that it was the TV that was the source of light. He looked around, but saw nothing, until he came upon a big bundle of covers on the couch. He could vaguely tell that it was Shuichi by that tuft of silky pink hair sticking out from under the covers. He made his way to the couch and poked Shuichi's stomach that hidden beneath the covers. Shuichi felt something and moved onto to his back into a better position. During Shuichi's change of position, that covers had slipped from his body and were left dangling on his right leg. Yuki noticed he was wearing his big bright orange tank top with his little green shorts which left little to the imagination. To add to Yuki's already raging hard-on, Shuichi's top had ridden upwards revealing his toned effeminate torso for him to see. Slowly moving his gaze from his torso to his revealed neck to his lips, he thought, '_Oh how can I resist those luscious pink lips that are just screaming to be kissed?!'_

_The only reason the door hadn't woken him was because only my kisses, might I add delectable kisses, can wake him._ He thought.

With this in mind, he slowly leaned forward and met his lips with Shuichi's awaiting ones. It was a chaste kiss at first, but with the feeling of his soft pink lips finally moving against his, it turned into one of the most passionate and loving kisses he had ever shared with anyone. With the need for oxygen rising by the second, Eiri broke the kiss. Eiri pulled back slightly and watched as Shuichi's amethyst eyes fluttered open and landed on Eiri's golden ones. Eiri could see and sense all of the love radiating off of Shuichi, but he could sense another emotion, as well.

_What is it? I can't quite put my finger on it….LUST!_ Yuki questioned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings**: Same as in the first chapter.

**Dislaimer**: I don't own Gravitation

**_I figure if you're reading this you don't mind the warnings so read on. By the way, Eiri is really ooc and in the first chapter I wrote Harry Potter, sorry about that. Thanks._**

**Chapter 2**

"Is that lust I see in your eyes?" asked Eiri.

Shuichi turned away shamefully, "No." he said timidly.

"Hey…what is there to be embarrassed about? I for one really like it."

Shuichi slowly turned his head to face Eiri an cracked a sweet smile.

"Wait…so you're not mad?"

"Why would I be. In the end it all comes to my advantage."

"Oh…and how is that exactly?"

"Well, I get to carry you to my, excuse me, our bedroom, and have my sweet way with you."

"And when do you plan to do this?"

"Actually, right…now."

With that said, Eiri hoisted Shuichi up bridle-style and walked rather impatiently to their bedroom. From Shuichi's position all he could do was admire Eiri's beauty. In the bedroom, Eiri threw Shuichi on the bed to finally have his evil way with him; however, Shuichi stopped him and looked away in fear of upsetting Eiri.

"I don't want this to be the usual quick fuck; I want this to be different for me…for you, too."

"What are you getting at?"

"Um…uh…I..I…uh…"

"Get on with it already, I'm waiting."

Yuki's harsh tone had frightened Shuichi and set of his waterworks. Yuki saw this and immediatley regretted what he said and how he had said it considering Shuichi's sensitivity.

"Hey now, there's no need for crying Shuichi."

"It's just that…I don't wanna just fuck. I want to finally make love and make it meaningful. But, it's okay if you don't want to. I mean I know that you don't love and you don't really care what I have to say, but I mean you can at least…"

"Stop! What made you think that I don't care or that I don't love you? Wait…don't anwer that. Okay, I know that I may not show any other emotion but anger and agitation, but I know that there is something else there. When I look at you...I don't know what happens to me, but I feel like my legs go weak. It's not just your body that I love, but…"

"No…you don't have to say it if you don't want to or if you don't truly mean it cuz' it'll just hurt mean even more."

"Let me finish. I love your body, your looks, your personality, although a little annoying and crazy, but most of all…I love you. Your mine and mine only, Shu-chan."

Eiri was so relieved that he was finally able to get that off of his chest because he had been searching for the perfect moment to do so. However, everytime that he got a chance to, he would chicken out and fear rejection.

"Oh Eiri, you don't know how much that makes me feel," said Shuichi in full tear mode, "I love you too, Eiri Yuki Uesugi."

Now he couldn't help but feel stupid and and naïve that he would ever think that Shuichi would reject him. He could finally express his undying love for Shuichi.

"Good, because with all that said and done… I can go for some action."

"But not just a fuck."

"I know… make love…I can do that now." Eiri, surprisingly, smiled.

Shuichi couldn't believe his ears, in amatter of minutes, Eiri had confesses his love for him and agreed to make love rather than fuck. So, Shuichi was more than happy to offer his body, mind, and soul to his love. To show that he was more than willingly, he gently laid down, face up on the bed, ad spread his legs.

"We'll save that for later. Right nw we go slow."

"Okay, do what you want cuz' I know I'll enjoy it."

Eiri left Shuichi's legs spread open and positioned himself in between them. He slowly, yet seductively unbuttoned his shirt and let it slide off of his shoulders ad dow his back where he tossed it to the side. He did the same with his black slacks and threw them next to his shirt so he was left only in he emerald green silk boxers. Now, he vowed he would solely pay attention to Shuichi and focus on his pleasure. He looked down at Shuichi and noticed that he had been watching his little strip show. Eiri placed his hands on Shuichi's clothed chest and ran them down until he reached the hem of his tank top. He hooked his thumbs under the hem of the top and worked his hands upwards in order to remove the shirt. Shuichi's top bundled up at his neck and revealed his toned upper body. Eiri could no longer contain himself and ripped Shuichi's shirt top off. Shuichi's eyes had widened at the unexpected reaction and Eiri's impatience, but he enjoyed it all the much. Eiri them started working on ridding Shuichi of his short shorts, and the next thing he noticed was that Shuichi was somehow already shortless and now only boxer-clad. Of course Eiri noticed that they had Kumagoro embroidered on them, but he avoided bringing up the subject because now was about them and only them. He leaned forward and kissed Shuichi's navel and made his way towards Shuichi's plump pink lips that were now slightly parted with anticipation. On his way up, he showered his chest and stomach with butterfly kisses; hoever, when he came in contact with his neck, he completely lost it. Eiri started to sucking, and licking, and biting Shuichi's neck up to the point that he left several red love bites to mark his territory, so to speak. He quickly got tired of his smooth neck and gave Shuichi's entire face kisses clearly leaving Shuichi's lips untouched…for now. He waited for Shuichi to act up and act up he did.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings**: same as the first chapter but this one has some m/m action going on

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gravitation but I do own the storyline at least.

_**Read On. Thanks.**_

**Chapter 3**

"Why aren't you kissing me… I mean my lips…"

Before he could finish what he was saying , Eiri had swooped in for a long-delayed passionate kiss with Shuichi; they broke apart for oxygen when Shuichi was finally able to finish what he was saying.

"…lips?" Shuichi now hungrily looked up at Eiri.

"Your aware that you made me wait quite a while for that kiss, right Eiri?"

"I know, but I did it because it would rile you up."

Eiri was quickly pulled down for another round of searing kisses. Shuichi timidly nibbled on Eiri's bottom lip asking for entrance into Eiri's hot mouth; however, Eiri gently pinched one of Shuichi's pert nipples and got a gasp from him. He took this as his chance to invade Shuichi's sweet mouth and memorize each and every crevice of his love's mouth. While kissing Shuichi, Eiri played a game of dominance with Shuichi, but Shuichi refused to be taken advantage of so he started fighting back even more. Eiri, clearly won; he always won. When they stopped for much needed air, Shuichi was panting and had his head thrown back exposing his "abused" neck, which Eiri was quite satisfied with and proud with what he'd done. He spared Shuichi the tightness of the confines of his boxers and he removed them and tossed them where ever. He was far from surprised when he saw that Shuichi's length was already standing at attention.

"Enough of the foreplay Eiri…just do it already."

"But foreplay is the best part of sex." He said before gently grasping Shuichi's weeping member and giving it a slight tug.

"Ohhhh…god that felt good."

"That's the point, baby. But I can't help but wonder how exactly you taste right at this moment."

Eiri leaned down and stole a lick of Shuichi's member. With one taste, he sucked in the head and then proceeded to taking in all of him up to the base at an agonizingly slow pace. Shuichi could no longer take it so he thrust his hips upwards as to tell Eiri to move already. Having mercy on Shuichi, Eiri statrted moving his head up and down on his length and gently sucking, but holding down Shuichi's hips to prevent him from thrusting into his mouth. Eiri had tried grazing his teeth on his descent and rise on Shuichi's length. He had never used this method of pleasure before, but he liked the reaction he got from Shuichi. Shuichi gasped, threw his head back and shot his essence into Eiri's grateful mouth, who greedily swallowed every last drop and essentially sucking Shuichi dry.

"That was….great Eiri."

"Oh, I know, but we're no where near done." Eiri smirked.

Eiri leaned down and stole, yet another, kiss from Shuichi, while he lightly played around with Shuichi's puckered entrance; Shuichi was all but silent during Eiri's ministrations. Without notice, Eiri stuck his forefinger into Shuichi's mouth, who knew to suck on them. When Eiri was satisfied, he took his lathered finger and guided it into Shuichi's entrance. Shuichi welcomed the intrusion all the while moaning out at the feel of it all. Eiri thrusted his finger in and out of Shuichi before he added a second finger. With two fingers thrusting inside of Shuichi, he continued to stretch and scissor his until he was able to fit a third and final finger in, as well. His thrusting continued a while longer, but he then removed all three digits and Shuichi whimpered and the loss of contact.

"Hold on baby…patience…I don't want it to hurt you too much."

"Hurry up Eiri, I want you inside of me now…I need you inside of me!" Shuichi pleaded.

Hearing the want and the need evident in Shuichi's voice, Eiri grabbed the strawberry- scented lube from the night stand and squeezed out a good amount onto his palm. He them made to apply it quickly to his own length, and spread it evenly all around his length. He added some more lube to Shuichi's entrance for a smoother entrance, as well. Shuichi, in order to help, spread his legs open even more and waited for Eiri.

"Shuichi, are you ready because I don't think that I can hold out any longer?"

"Eiri…I've been ready."

Shuichi pulled Eiri down into another hot and searing kiss. Eiri took this as his cue, so he positioned himself at Shuichi's entrance, and pushed in only the head of his length. Shuichi moaned in pain from being penetrated, and the pain only increased as Eiri pushed in all the way. Tears of pain were running down his cheeks; however, the pain was slowly ebbing away and replaced by pure pleasure. This time around he moaned in complete pleasure and the feel of being filled by the man he loved.

"Mmmmm... yes Eiri! Only you can do this to me…and I love it." Shuichi panted.

"I damn well better be the only one."

Eiri had stayed in one position as to let Shuichi accommodate to his large length now fully sheathed inside of him.

"Eiri…Ei…ri…you can move now."

Now that Eiri had been given permission, he wouldn't hold back now. Eir pulled out until only the head was inside and thrust in once again. He remained at a slow pace, thrusting in and out until…

"Mmmmm…faster Eiri…I need faster and deeper." Shuichi moaned.

With this, Eiri quickly sped up his thrusts to satisfy Shuichi, as well as himself.

"Oh God, harder…just don't stop Eiri…ram into me!"

Eiri went as fast as he was physically able to and got a hold of Shuichi's neglected shaft and started pumping. All of the harsh movements was now causing the headboard of their bed to continuosly slam against the wall , but the two were unaware of any other noise other than theirs. Everytime Eiri thrust into Shuichi, Shuichi would moan in absolute ecstacy and cry out for more.

"Eiri, I'm almost there…just a little more…please don't stop." Pleaded Shuichi.

With his sentence finished, Shuichi arched up off of the bed and screamed out his ecstacy for all of the world to hear. His essence had shot out onto Eiri's hand and his stomach, however, they weren't done yet.

"Keep going until you're…mmmm…ahhh…satisfied." Breathed Shuichi.

Eiri had yet to release, so he kept on ramming into his love until…

"Ahhhh…oh god Shuichi, you're so tight." Groaned out Eiri finally releasing himself into Shuichi filling him up once again.

He made a couple more thrusts to ride out both of their orgasms and then he pulled out. Shuichi and Eiri were breathing hard for a while until they were able to catch their breaths. Shuichi turned on his side and faced Eiri. Both of their eyes were still clouded with love. Lust, and fatigue.

"Shuichi, why don't you turn over on your other side?"

"Huh…why…what did I do?" he asked while doing what Eiri said.

"Oh..no…you did absolutley nothing wrong baby." Eiri reassured Shuichi.

Shuichi started tearing up until he felt himself being spooned by Eiri. He couldn't believe it… Eiri, his Eiri, actually wanted to snuggle for once. Shuichi, realizing that everything was okay, sighed in relief and got closer to Eiri. He felt Eiri's head resting on his head and his breathing slow down. Before Eiri fell asleep, Shuichi said…

"I love you Eiri, with all of my heart."

"I love you too, my Shu-chan." Replied Eiri with a smile and fell asleep along with Shuichi.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter and I never will, but it would be cool if I did…oh well.

**Warnings: **There's nothing bad in this chapter except if you don't like mpreg I suggest you don't read it. To those who do, enjoy the chapter.

**Note: ** Thoughts are in italics and Eiri is really out of character, by the way.

_**If you really don't like mpreg please don't keep reading because you won't like this. If you do read it don't bother writing flames because they're just going to be ignored. I'd really appreciate good reviews or constructive criticism. Thank You!!**_

Chapter 4

(2Weeks Later)

Early in the morning, Eiri had rolled over to snuggle up to Shuichi and give him his morning kiss; however, when he reached over he only came in contact with cool bed sheets. He vaguely remembered Shuichi rushing out of the room trying to be quiet, but he had fallen asleep right after. He thought maybe Shuichi had gone of to the bathroom and decided to watch some TV. He rolled over to continue sleeping until he heard the faint sound of retching. He put it off as his imagination from lack of sleep, but he heard it again, so he sighed and went to find out the source of the noise. He walked down the hall and the sound of retching got louder, and it had led him to the bathroom. He braced himself and opened the door to find…

Shuichi kneeling in front of the toilet and hunched over the porcelain bowl. He noticed that Shuichi was sweating profusely and that his pink locks were down over his face. Eiri quickly regained his composure and hurried over to Shuichi's side, while rubbing gentle circles on his back and brushing back his hair from his face. Shuichi turned his head and rested his head on the rim of the toilet.

"Hey there…good morning Yuki." Shuichi turned away and once again lost what was left in his stomach.

"I'm sorry…I'll be done in a minute I just felt a little sick." Now Shuichi started dry-heaving because there was nothing left to expel from his stomach.

"What can you possible be sorry about…you're sick. How long has this been going on without my knowledge?" Eiri questioned.

"Um, for about a week already. I just didn't want to worry you because I thought it was just some strange cold or something."

"Well, you should have told me…I love you and you know that. Now, I'm taking you to the doctor's to see what's going on with you."

"Nooo…No! I don't want to. You know I don't like them. They're mean and scary!" Shuichi pouted.

"Oh, don't be such a baby. What if it's something serious?"

"It's not, see, I'm not throwing up anymore. All better." Shuichi tried to hide the fact that he was still nauseous, but Eiri knew better.

"I don't care what you say. I'm taking you and that's that." Shu made to resist, but Eiri gave him a look that said his word was final. Shuichi had gotten off of the floor and flushed the toilet and made sure to brush his teeth and wash his face before giving Eiri his good morning kiss.

"Fine! But it doesn't mean I have to like it!" Eiri leaned in and kissed Shuichi; successfully shutting him up.

"Mmm…you know…I really like your kisses Eiri."

Shuichi could feel a cute blush creeping up his cheeks and intertwined his fingers with Eiri's and went to eat breakfast. Eiri prepared the usual; bacon, eggs, toast, coffee, and poured a hearty glass of milk for Shuichi. Shuichi was happy the he was able to eat the majority of his breakfast without throwing up.

"See Eiri, I'm fine. I ate my breakfast and didn't even throw…"

_Oh god, I feel nauseous again…I guess I spoke too soon._

Shuichi's hand flew to his mouth, he jumped out of his seat and rushed to the bathroom to rid himself of his breakfast inwillingly. Eiri got even more unsettled and went straight to call his dotor hoping that he would be willing to see Shuichi. He hung up the phone having already set up an appointment and went to comfort his lover. Upon getting there, he sensed that something was wrong; and boy was he right. In the bathroom, Shuichi lay on the floor curled up in the fetal position and sweating. Eiri all but walked over to Shuichi toucihng his forehead and noticed he was running a fever.

"Hey baby, I got an appointment for you, and you are going to go."

Shuichi looked up and said, "Whatever you say Eiri…I'm tired Eiri and I hurt everywhere, which is weird because I felt fine just a minute ago."

"Okay, I'g getting you to bed and when you wake up we're going to the doctors."

"Alright…I love you Eiri."

"I love you, too. Now sleep and get better."

Eiri put Shuichi on the bed and moved the trash can near Shuichi in case he had another urge to throw up. A couple of hours later, Shuichi woke up and noticed that he had slept all of yesterday because it was morning again. Shuichi made to move; however, a warm hand had grabbed his wrist. He turned around and found Eiri looking at him with a smile on his face.

"Hey baby. How are you feeling this morning?"

"I guess I feel a little better, so I think it's safe to say that I don't necessarily need to go to the doctors, okay?...Okay."

Shuichi was rushing to the door, but Eiri stopped him in his tracks with only his voice.

"Shuichi…you do remember what I said yesterday, right?"

"Fine! When is the appointment?"

"Uh, let's see…in half an hour."

"Oh no! I still have to take a shower!"

"Well, you wouldn't mind if I joined you in the shower, just to save time I assure you?"

"Eiri…need you ask?

"I figured you'd say that. Now into the shower with you."

Once in the shower, Eiri walked in on Shuichi undresing and saw him slipping his PJ's off of his shoulders seductively. Eiri hardened at the sight of his Shu-chan. He walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around Shuichi's waist. He started placing chaste kisses on Shuichi's shoulders, placed his hand to Shuichi's chin and turned it towards his face and planted a passionate kiss on his plump, lush lips.

"Mmm…Eiri."

Shuichi was too caught up in the bliss of the moment that he failed to notice that Eiri had moved them into the shower so that the water cascaded down their bodies. He opened his eyes and saw Eir looking straight into his eyes.

"You have no idea what you do to me just by looking at me, Shu."

"Oh really, I happen to think that it's quite obvious." Shu directed his gaze down to Eiri's painfully hard erection.

"Looks like I've been caught. What are you going to do about it?"

"Or better yet, what are you going to do about that?" Shu said while pointing out Eiri's hard-on.

"I can think of a few things." He smirked.

"Enlighten me, but know this, I'm in no mood for the foreplay, so…take me now because I want to feel you inside of me, Eiri."

"I think I can manage."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That was…amazing." They said simultaneously out of breath.

"But, we should finish up here and head off to the doctor's office." Said Eiri.

"Alright…damn that stupid appointment."

"I'm sorry, but did you say something, Shu?" He asked with a glare.

"Uh, no Eiri. I didn't say anything just that I can't wait for this appointment." Shuichi laughed nervously.

"I thought so…Shu." Eir threw Shuichi an all knowing glare.

Once they showered and drewwed, they went to the kitchen to eat breakfast.

"Okay eat quickly, we don't have much time."

Shuichi quickly scrafed down his breakfast and stood in front of Eiri with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Eiri! I ate my entire breakfast and guess what…I don't even feel nauseous!"

"That's great babe. Let's hope it's nothing serious."

"Yeah, I think it's just a strange flu or something of the sort."

They made their way to Eiri's sleek black Mercedes and to the hospital. The closer they got to the doctors, the more Shuichi got nervous; he never liked going to the doctors. Eiri noticed the change in Shuichi's behavior, so he tried to comfort Shu. He stretched his free arm and placed it on top of Shuichi's trembling one and gave a gentle yet firm squeeze as reassurance. Shuichi gave Eiri a slight smile and looked out th car window just to see that they were already parked in the hospital's parking lot.

"Come on, let's get inside."

They made their way to the scheduled place and now both Eiri and Shuichi were in the waiting room doing just that…waiting; waiting to be called. However, Eiri had yet to sign in the show their arrival, so he excused himself.

"Hey baby, I'll be right back, I need to sign you in okay?

Shuichi didn't trust his voice at the moment, so he simply nodded.

Eiri was back n a matter of minutes and sat down next to Shuichi, whose head was lowered and looking to the ground. Eiri reached for Shuichi's chin and lifted his gaze to himself. Shuichi did not look good. His face was way too pale to look healthy and his forehead was shining with sweat.

"Oh Shuichi, you don't look too good. What's wrong?" He asked concern etched in his face and voice.

"I'm n..nervous and I'm feeling nauseous again." Shuichi murmured.

If it was possible, Shuichi's face drained of even more color, got paler and his hand flew up to his mouth once again.

"What's… oh god, you need a bathroom, don't you." Eiri stood up immediatley and helped Shuichi up from his seat.

"It's over there, come on baby…easy does it."

Inside the bathroom, Shuichi was bent over the toilet and ridding himself of his recently eaten breakfast. Once his stomach was empty, he began to dry-heave. Eiri started to rub gentle circles on his back until the ceased. Shuichi lifted his head and smiled weakly at Eiri.

"So much for not feeling nauseous anymore."

"Come on, let's get you checked up." He said this while wiping Shuichi's tears.

Shuichi tried getting up, but was weak in the knees and would've fallen forward to the floor if it weren't for his lover's strong arms catching him, safely.

"I think it's best if I carry you the rest of the way."

Eiri lifted Shuichi bridle style and headed for the waiting room. Just when they were at the entrance of the waiting room, they were called in to the doctor's exam room by one of the nurses on duty. Once inside the room, Eiri gently lowered Shuichi onto the exam table and brushed some of Shuichi's stray locks of hair away from his face.

"Thanks…I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I know…I'm the best aren't I"

Shuichi looked up at him with admiration swimming in his eyes, "Yeah...you are."

Right at this moment, the doctor walked in with a clipboard in his hands.

"Okay, so who do we have here? Ah, Eiri I see, what seems to be the problem?"

"Hello Doctor Kano. Actually, it's not me that's sick…it's Shuichi here."

"Why hello there Shuichi…"

"Shindou, sir."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you. I am Doctor Kano, so what is the problem?"

"Shuichi's been waking up every morning throwing up for the past…I would say week and he's achy all over. Not only that, but he throws up occasionally during the day, as well. Last night, he was running a fever, which had me really worried and brought us here today."

Doctor Kano looked very pensive, while tapping his pen on his clipboard. He flipped through some of the papers attached to the clipboard and seemed confused.

"Mmm-hmm….mmm-hmm…mm-hmm."

Shuichi hissed in Eiri's ear, "I swear to god Eiri, if he says 'mmm-hmm' one more time I'm gonna…I'm gonna…well, I don't know what I'll do, but it's gonna hurt."

"Okay, okay Shuichi just hang in there. He knows what he's doing. Trust me."

"Doctor Ka…"

"These symptoms seem very familiar and common in…well…pregnant women. It's very unusual that'd you'd be experiencing these sort of symptoms, but I'll check it out."

Doctor Kano took out a blue gown intended for patients and handed it to Shuichi, "Mr. Shindou, I'm going to need you to change into this hospital gown, please."

"Oh, alright. Eiri, I'm really achy, can you help me put it on?"

"Sure baby."

Obvious that they needed some privacy, Doctor Kano excused himself from the room, "Well, I'll just give you two a second to change. I'll wait right outside that door. Just inform me when you're done."

"Sure thing Doctor Kano, thanks."

Eiri walked to Shuichi and helped him shed his clothing and get into his gown. He had to restrain himself while removing Shuichi's shirt and pants; and left Shuichi's boxers on for his sake and Shuichi's.

"Doctor, you can come in now."

"Kay, let's get started. Now, I'm going to ask you a series of questions, which I want you to answer truthfully. They may get a little personal; however, it's mandatory that you do answer them."

Shuichi looked a little nervous, but Eiri took hold of his hand and gave him a reassuring nod.

"How old are you Mr. Shindou?"

"19, sir."

"Are you at all sexually active?"

Shuichi blushed and answered, "Heh, heh…uh, yes."

"And with what sex?"

"Excuse me!" He looked offended.

"I mean, are you active with women, men, or both?"

"Oh sorry. With men, sir."

"Well, your friend here pointed out that you have been vomiting in the morning and during the day in a daily basis, is that correct?"

"Yes, doctor."

"How long has this been going on, again?"

"For about a week, sir?"

"And how many times a day have you had intercourse before then?"

"Uh, well… about 4 times a week."

"Have you used protection at all?"

"None, sir….but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, most likely everything in your case, but I will still need to do some tests."

"I will need a urine sample from you so I can run the necessary tests."

Doctor Kano handed him the appropriate cup and directed him to the connected bathroom inside the room. Once he finished, he walked out of the bathroom and handed him the cup.

"I am going to take this, run some tests, and I'll be back and inform you of the results." He said before exiting.

"Eiri, what do you think is wrong with me?"

"I'm sure it's nothing serious baby, just relax."

Eiri noticed the worry that Shuichi was emitting and enveloped Shuichi in hug, while planting a kiss on his forehead and waited for the doctor to return with their results.

TBC

A.N. Yeah well, there's a cliff hanger for you, but you guys probable already know what's gonna happen. Oh well. By the way, I'm really sorry for not updating sooner. **Read and Review Please**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gravitation. So sad.

**Warnings: ** I'm trying to remember if there is any in this chapter, but there's only mpreg and fluff…a lot of fluff really. So if you don't like either, then don't read or waste your time writing flames.

**Note: **thoughts are in _italics_

_**Well, here's another chapter of the story and I hope you like it. I am really really sorry sorry for not updating sooner and I'll try harder to do so sooner. Again, I would really really appreciate reviews even if it's just a little comment and constructive critism (no flames please). Read on and thank you!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Chapter 5

(At the doctor's office)

A while later, the doctor came in looking a little disheveled.

"Well, I just received the results and came back with some rather interesting news."

"Oh no! You hear that Eiri?! I'm gonna die, I'm gonna shrivel up and die and leave you here with nothing to look at, but my beautiful pictures! Nooo!" Shuichi wailed.

Eiri couldn't help but roll his eyes at Shuichi's idiocy and put his hand on his forehead to control his anger.

"You are not gon…"

Shuichi didn't even give Eiri a moments time to listen to what he had to say. He had read Eiri's expression as one of indifference and it hurt him.

"You don't care do you? You could care less if I died…how could you, I thought you loved me? You bastard, after all this time when I've done nothing but love you, you have the nerve t…"

"Will you shut up for one second?! Are you absoutely daft? When did you hear the words that you're going to die come out of his mouth? Listen and listen well, you are not going to shrivel up, you are not going to die, and you are not going to leave me hear with nothing to look at but your pictures! And don't you dare say that I don't love you."

Eiri turned towards the doctor with one final glare to Shuichi and asked the doctor to continue.

"What is it doctor? Nothing too serious, I hop…"

"Awww, you are so sweet Eiri! You do love me. Now I can die happy and know tha…"

The doctor was beyond agitated with all of the interruptions and chose to just come out with it ro else they would be here until night fall.

"You're pregnant."

All went to a dead silence.

Doctor Kano had looked down at his clipboard and when he looked up again, he was faced with two shocked faces and jaws dropping.

Eiri was the first to speak up, "Wh…wh…what?"

"Well, to put it bluntly, you are pregnant Mr. Shindou. I don't know what else to say, but to offer my congradulations!"

"What are you getting at pulling a joke like that?"

"I assure you it is no joke. Mr. Shindou is indeed pregnant."

"Oh." That was all Eiri could manage to say at the moment.

"Oh…god…Eiri, I'm pregnant…we're pregnant. We're gonna have a baby!"

Shuichi looked to Eiri with sheer happiness depicted on his face, eyes filled with tears of joy, and waiting for Eiri to respond. However, none came, and Shuichi came to the realization that Eiri didn't want this baby and much less him now that he was pregnant. Sobs filled the air.

"Eiri…please say something…anything. I…I didn't mean to…really."

Shuichi looked down at his lap in shame and sadness, "I'm so stupid. How could I get pregnant and think that you want anything to do with the baby. I understand if you don't want to see me or speak…to me anymore. I really am…sorry…I just…I don't know how this happened. Please don't be mad! I…If you really want me to, I…I'll get rid of it. I just…I'm happy, more than anyone can imagine, but you're not…so, I…God! Why did I have to go and get pregnant…I'm such a freak. I ruined everything."

Shuichi could no longer go on because his thoughts and his words had absolutely frightened him. He was scared beyond words that Eiri would leave him because he was now a freak with a baby. He had been so stupid to think that they could finally settle down with the news of a baby, but he should have known better.

His sobs filled the room and finally reached Eiri's ears. He had been so helplessly caught up in Shuichi's words that he had receded into his own mind to make sense of everything. Faint sobbing had reached his ears and pulled him from his thoughts and shock. However, what he felt wasn't surprise anymore; what he felt now was anger. As he analyzed each and every word that left Shuichi's mouth, he couldn't help but feel anger.

"Eiri…please…don't hate me. Do what you want…just please don't hat…"

"Shut up! Just shut up! What the hell goes on through your head? What you said just now is completely…I don't know…idiotic and…ugh! I love you! Don't you understand that? You mean the fucking world to me and you still have the nerve to assume that I hated you because you're pregnant?!...Oh my god…you're pregnant."

Eiri stopped his ranting and stood there; once again in shock. He dropped his head and his eyes flew towards his lover's face; one which he could not see. During Shuichi's rambling, he had climbed down from the exam table with trouble and repositioned himself on the chair next to the table. His head was downcast; his bangs falling over his face, casting a somber shadow to form on his face. No one would know if he was crying or not, but one thing gave him away. His shoulders were sagged and shaking. Sob after sob were escaping past his lips and penetrating the silence that once filled the room.

Eiri walked to Shuichi and kneeled down in front of him.

"Shu…look at me."

Shuichi stubbornly shook his head lightly causing his bangs to sway from side to side. Eiri sighed softly and brought his hand to rest on Shuichi's plump cheek. His hand slid down to his chin and he gently guided Shuichi's eyes to stare directly into his. However, Shuichi's did everything but stare. Shuichi made sure to avoid meeting Eiri's eyes at all costs, which earned him a firm response from Eiri.

"Shuichi…I said look at me." He demanded firmly.

Shuichi reluctantly lifted his gaze to Eiri's face, which was filled with concern and compassion; something he hoped would emerge on his love's face. This brought even more tears to his eyes.

"Shu…please stop those tears…there's no need for them. How could you ever have thought that I would be mad, or possibly hate you, or for god's sack not want this child? To be honest, I couldn't be happier. I mean…you're carrying my child…our child. It's amazing that we could have ever created something like this; we created this baby together. I love you Shuichi Shindou."

Eiri thought that his words would have successfully stopped Shuichi's tears, but one look at Shuichi's face proved him wrong.

"Shu, what's wrong? I thought you'd be happy?"

"I…I thought…" Shuichi could no longer contain himself and threw himself into Eiri's welcoming arms.

"Oh…I love you too Eiri…so much." He muffled into the crook of Eiri's neck.

Eiri hadn't expected an armful of Shuichi, which caused him to lose his balance and end up butt first on the floor and Shuichi in his lap. He himself was overwhelmed with countless emotions that he held on even tighter to the one man he loved in his arms.

Unaware that the doctor was still in the room, they were startled at hearing his voice, "Are you two quite done now? I know this is surprising news, but I would like to finish up this appointment."

Eiri and Shuichi both looked up at the doctor; embarrassment etched on their faces. While Shuichi resorted to blushing and burying his head even further into Eiri's neck, Eiri was left to respond.

"Uh…yes…certainly doctor. Please continue."

"Well, this pregnancy will have messed around with his hormones, if not already, essentially making him more easily aroused and sensitive to touch. Will that cause a problem?" Doctor Kano questioned.

Eiri looked up from Shuichi's red face and smirked up at the doctor, "I can assure you that it will not cause a problem…no problem at all."

"Okay then, we are finished here. Now, I just need you to set up an appointment monthly with me for the duration of you pregnancy to properly monitor the development and health of you are your child. Now with all said and done, I will take my leave and see on on our next appointment. Have a good day."

"Goodbye Doctor Kano." They said in unison.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eiri And Shuichi left the hospital right after he had helped Shuichi out of the hospital gown and into his own clthing. Once they were comfortably seated in Eiri's mercedes, Eiri couldn't help but stare at his love, who was currently playing with his hands. He could sense a little doubt coming from Shuichi nd he quickly made to reassure him of his doubts.

"Baby, please tell me what's bothering you, and don't you dare lie to me."

Shuichi hesitated a second or two before coming clean to Eiri.

"I'm just scared. I mean I can barely take care of myself…how am I supposed to take care of another living being?!" He questioned desperatley.

"Well, you do know that you aren't alone in this, right? It's my child as much as it is yours. I gonna be with you the entire time and make sure to take care of both you and our baby. I couldn''t think of where else I would be than here with you."

Shuichi started to tear up and he let his tears fall, while throwing himself at Eiri. Due to his pregnancy, Shuichi was overly emotional and switching from one emotion to the other. Now that his doubt had been calmed he promptly received another problem. The doctor had warned them that he would be more easily aroused and that he was. All problems forgotten, he started to grind up against Eiri, groin against groin, after he had found his way onto Eiri's lap. Shuichi instantly received a reaction from Eiri; he was already hard, but Eiri knew they needed to get home first.

After their car ride back home, Shuichi immediatley strayed to their bedroom and laid face up on the bed. Eiri situated himself on top of Shuichi, s that he was hovering over him. At first, Eiri had a lustful glint in his golden eyes, but it quickly changed to one of concern and hesitation.

"Wait, baby, are you sure it's safe to have sex with you…you know…pregnant and all? I think we should stop."

"It's okay. When you went off to the bathroom…I uh…kinda sorta asked him if still could…and he said yes."

"Hey, as much as I would love to…I'd prefer to wait until the baby is born. I just don't want to take any chances."

Tears immediatley welled up in his eyes and cascaded down his cheeks. His bottom lip turned out into a pout and started to tremble.

"You don't want me anymore because you know I'm gonna get all fat and ugly! You're so mean Eiri! I hate you!"

Not wanting to hear what Eiri had to say, he turned his back on him and went to sleep. Eiri was not at all shocked with Shuichi's reaction because one, he was pregnant, and two, well, he was Shuichi. With one final thought he laid next to Shuichi and drifted off to sleep.

_Leave it to Shuichi to blow things out of proportion._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shuichi was the first to wake up in the morning. He looked to his left and noticed Eiri still sleeping soundly and he truly looked like an angel with the sunlight ghosting over his features. The sunlight reflected off of his head and made it sem as thought he had a golden halo atop his head. He couldn't help but admire Eiri's constant beauty, whether it be asleep, drunk, cramming on the computer, or looking at him while making love, he always remained beautiful. Shuichi lifted his hand and guided it towards Eiri's cheek, where he gently stroked him. His feather-light caress had woken Eiri from his slumber and he cracked his eyes open just a little, making sure not to grab Shuichi's attention. Eiri took Shuichi by surprise when he pulled Shuichi down hoping for a light morning kiss. However, it didn't turn out that way. The moment he had pulled Shuichi down, Shuichi had roughly pulled back, scurried off of the bed, and rushed to the toilet.

Eiri was confused as to why he had rushed to the bathroom because he seemed perfectly fine only a second ago; then,it hit him like a rock.

_It was just yesterday that we found out that Shuichi was pregnant! Oh my god. My Shu-chan is carrying my child…our child. I help but love him more and more each day, and it hurts to even think about my life without Shuichi in it. I have to admt though…Shuichi definitely changed my life forever. Well, I better go check on him._

He made his way to the bathroom and inside he saw Shuichi propped ur aginst the wall right next to the toilet. He had reached out to place his hand on Shuichi's shoulders, but his hand felt nothing because Shuichi had shot towards the porcelain bowl to once again throw up the rest of the contents that still resided in his stomach.

"Uggh! I don't know how much more of this I can take. This whole morning sickness has got me fed up, and it goes on and on all day! Those liars!"

"Well, that's simply because you have a baby growing…inside of…you…"

"Eiri? What's wrong?" Shuichi asked concerned.

"Nothing…it's just that…it's amazing how a baby, a human, can actually grow inside of someone. My baby is growing inside of the person that I love."

Shuichi was relieved that nothing serious was worrying him. He allowed a small smile to grace his lips before he responded; he himself marveled over that fact.

"It's weird…isn't it Eiri? In nine months we'll have a baby to take care of and see grow up…together."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A month had already passed by and Shuichi was already showing. When Eiri had woken up to see Shuichi sprawled out on the bed; his shirt haven riden up to reveal his stomach. His once flat stomach had grown to a small but visible bump indicating the life growing within him. He couldn't resist, so he went ahead and placed his hand on top of Shuichi's stomach. Hi stomach had definitely gotten softer.

"Hey there baby. You probably can't hear me, but I want you to know that I love you and your…mother, dare I say…and I always will. You're my baby and he's my love."

Shuichi had woken up when Eiri gently placed his hand on his bump. He was touched with what Eiri had to say and ending it with a light kiss to his stomach.

"I will always love you too, Eiri."

Eiri was startled, but when he looked up to see Shuichi's bright glimmering face, he leaned forward and captured his lips in a bruising kiss.

"So…I'm a mother, now am I?"

"Well, you are caring the baby…so naturally it suites you."

"I absolutely love how that sounds. It still hasn't sunk in that we're gonna be parents, but if it were to happen…I'm happy it's with you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Shu."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For the next four months, shuichi and Eiri went about their normal lives, and attended their monthly appointments as requested. It was in the afternoon that Eiri and shuichi lay on the couch, cuddled together, when Shuichi suddenly lifted his hand away from his stomach in fear.

"E…Eiri…the baby…I think something's wrong."

Eiri's heart instantly filled with fear and worry. He got off of the couch and kneeled in front of Shuichi, who had also sat up in his place.

"What is it? What did you feel?"

"I don't know. I sorta felt my stomach move. What if something's wrong with the baby?!"

Tears had now gone over the brink and fell freely from Shuichi's eyes. Eiri had a faint idea as t what really happened.

"Let me feel."

"Uh…it was right here." Shuichi said this as he placed Eiri's hand on the left side of his big bump.

Right at that moment, Shuichi could feel movement once again and, honestly, it terrified him. He groaned in discomfort as the movements became a little painful.

"Oh, baby…the baby's fine. He's just decided to kick around a little."

The look on Shuichi's face was priceless. It was a mix of pain and shock.

"What! Why in the world would my baby want to kick me…his mommy?!"

Eiri chuckled at Shuichi's reaction, "Well, it's not like he's aware of the fact that he's kicking you."

"I know that, but…wait… 'he'?"

Eiri was now sporting a light blush on his cheeks as he missed what he had said.

"Oh…yeah…I'm…uh…kinda hoping for a baby boy."

"What if the baby's a girl?" Shuichi asked curiously.

"When then, I'll love her all the same. Like you. I love you all the same, even if you are annoying, noisy, spoiled, infuriating…"

"Hey, you can stop any time now…you don't need to remind me."

Shuichi looked down at his lap in shame and embarrassment that this was the way that eiri felt about him.

"Wait…you didn't let me finish…and sexy, gorgeous, beautiful, funny, oh…and great in bed." Eiri smirked at his last comment; waiting for Shuichi's response.

"Oh really? Well, right back at ya."

"No…but seriously. I really do love everything about you."

"Me too. You are everythng to me."

Eiri cupped Shuichi's cheek in one hand and leaned in to share a kiss filled with pure love.

**Finally! I finished the chapter. I kinda kept putting off until later. I'm really sorry! Please review and I hope you like the story so far.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Gravitation…not even a little bit.

**Warnings**- Same as the other chapters…language, slash, mpreg, and lots of fluff.

**Note**- thoughts are in italics

_**Please read the warnings before you read because I don't want any flames. But if you do like it them please read and review; any little review is much appreciated or constructive criticism. Thank You!!**_

_**Enjoy!!**_

Chapter 6

Another two weeks had passes by and Shuichi and Eiri were due for another appointment. Once they were called in to the doctor's office, Shuichi was already seated on the exam table with Eiri seated in the chair aside him, patiently waiting.

"Now, how are we doing this fine morning?" asked Dr.Kano as he walked in suddenly.

"We are doing great! And guess what?! The baby kicked…I felt it." Shuichi exclaimed as he bounced in his spot.

"That's great news. Now, would you like to see your baby?"

Shuichi cocked his head to one side as he heard the doctor's question. He wore a puzzled face that said, 'how in the world am I able to see the baby when it isn't even born yet!'

"What do you mean? We can actually see it?"

"Yes, there is a machine that allows us to see the baby. It's called a sonogram."

There was a couple seconds of silence when, all of a sudden, Shuichi yelled, "Absolutely! Do it! Do it! Do it!"

All of this screaming was started to get to Eiri t the point that he had to step in and calm Shuichi down with a voice that he knew Shuichi could never resist.

"Shu-baby…calm down." He said softly while looking deeply into Shuichi's amethyst orbs.

At Eiri's voice, Shuichi immediately quieted down while looking at Eiri with admiration and love.

Shuichi was situated on the exam table with his back on the table. He quietly watched as the doctor snapped on some gloves and gently lifted Shuichi's shirt up to reveal his, now, very visible baby bump.

"I'm going to put this gel on your stomach to help the device move around a bit easier. It's rather cold at first, so brace yourself."

As the gel was finally applied, Shuichi's eyes widened as he realized the truth in the doctor's words; he was happy that he was warned. The doctor then started to spread the gel around in circles until it was spread out evenly with the device. The hand device was moved around a little until he was able to pick up the perfect image of the baby on the screen.

"Now, the screen is mostly black, but if you look a little closer, you can make out the shape of your baby…right…there."

Doctor Kano looked over at Shuichi and Eiri expecting to see smiling faces; however, what he saw was Eiri's mouth agape and Shuichi sobbing like a five year old. As the sound of Shuichi's sobs reached his ears, Eiri was snapped out his awe. He stood up quickly and loomed over Shuichi with concerned eyes.

"That's our baby Shu, what are you crying about?"

"That exactly, I mean…we made that together. I still can't believe it, and I don't know if I ever will. What I do know is that I want to hold it already!"

Eiri leaned down and pecked Shuichi on the lips and wiped away his tears with the pad of his thump.

"Well, just four more months and you'll get your wish. Now, would you like to know the sex of the baby?"

With just one look shared between Eiri and Shuichi, they immediately reached a mutual agreement.

"No, I think we'd both like to keep it a surprise, just like our baby was."

"Alrighty then, we're all done here. If you'll excuse me I need to head to my next scheduled appointment, so I will see you two in another two weeks."

The door closed shut to leave the two some privacy as Shuichi got redressed. After seeing their baby there was nothing that either had to say; they were still trying process the information. The silence in the room was not an awkward one, but a comfortable one. The only thing that was floating in the atmosphere was their happiness and love combined.

"Come on Shu, let's get you cleaned up and get out of here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Now that Shuichi was already in his eighth month of his pregnancy, he decided that it was time to tell everyone else about the good news. He had been hiding all this time in fear that everyone at NG would reject him and look at him in disgust. In search of advice and reassurance, Shuichi went to Eiri's office where he was told that if they were his real friends, then they would accept him no matter what.

Before leaving his and Eiri's flat, he had put n a pair of large pants and a giant grey sweater with a print of Kumagoro on it…what a surprise…and then left to NG Studios. He had left in a very melancholy mood because Eiri had, very bluntly, refused to go with him.

Flashback

"Eiri, I think we should tell the guys at NG about our situation, don't you?"

"Sure, I mean, if you want Tohma to butt into our lives even more than he already does, then, by all means, go right ahead."

"…Are you mad at me or something because I'm really sorry if I did something that you didn't like; just tell me and I'll try and fix it."

"No no, you didn't do anything wrong, baby, it's just that Tohma is very nosy and I don't want to have him bothering us every second of our lives."

"I know, but I think that they really need to know about the baby; they are my friends after all."

"Okay, but I'm not going to go with you…I see his face enough already. So, good luck with that."

"But…Eiri…I need you there with me, I mean it is you baby too. Please please please. I'll do anything you want."

"No, I'm fine. Go on ahead."

"Fine! But no more sex for you…for a day…no…a week…HA!"

Shuichi slammed the office door and left heatedly at the thought that the man he loved wouldn't do him one little favor. However, the more and more he thought about the situation he started to understand, to some level, Eiri's reason for not going with him; he strongly disliked Tohma.

End Flashback

Before Shuichi entered their studio room, he stopped to think about what he would say to everyone; he took a deep breath and stepped into the room. The sound of Hiro's guitar and Suguru playing the synth to 'The Rage Beat' was the first thing that reached his ears. Being away from them and not being able to sing for a while made him realize just how much he missed singing, so as he walked further into the room he began to sing along.

At the sound of familiar singing, both Hiro and Suguru looked up from their instruments and noticed the sole figure standing in the middle of the room singing. Too shocked and ecstatic to finally see Shuichi for the longest time, they failed to notice Shuichi's rather large belly. As a result of their failure, Hiro ran up to Shuichi and enveloped him in a tight hug.

"Oww…owwwwww! Hiro let go! Shuichi shrieked.

"What…why…I'm just hugging you…" Hiro reluctantly let go of Shuichi at looked up and down to see what was wrong with Shuichi, "what the hell happened to you!"

Your stomach…it's huge!"

"Hiro…I'm fat…is that what you're trying to say?! It's not my fault that I'm fat…and why'd you have to say it like that…huh?" Shuichi cried while hurling anything and everything in his reach at Hiro.

"What?! I'm sorry…I'm sorry…Ah! I didn't mean it like that, damn it!"

Shuichi stopped his wailing and his violent tantrum and looked at Hiro.

"Oh…It's okay Hiro, no hard feelings."

"Thank god that's over!" Huffed Hiro, noticing Shuichi's sudden mood switch.

"Wha…waaahhhhhh…now Hiro hates me…now he won't talk to me…ever ever ever! Noooo, I'm sorry…Hiro, I…"

"Stop! I'm not mad, and I don't hate you! Just please tell me what is going on."

"…umm…well…promise you won't get mad?"

"Yeah, just tell me already because I've been calling you and looking all over for you trying to find out where you were. Didn't you think that I would be worried about you? Nevermind, what's done is done, just on with it."

Shuichi couldn't help but to start tearing up at just how much Hiro-his best friend- really cared for him. He knew he could tell him about his pregnancy.

"Well, Eiri and I were going to have sex, but I told him that I wanted to make love and to make it mean something. So, he said yes…"

Eiri's Apartment

Write at the current moment, Eiri was having some difficulty coming up with decent ideas to write for his novel. The reason as to why he couldn't think: a certain someone kept popping up into his head at the wrong time. He couldn't help but feel guilty for refusing to go with Shuichi to tell everyone the good news; news that involved him completely.

_Damn, I should've gone with him. Why do I always have to be so stupid when it comes down to things concerning Shuichi; especially now that it has everything to do with me, Shuichi and the baby? He needs me now more than ever and I just let him walk away alone; to tell everyone alone. God I'm such an idiot. Now he's going to be mad and to top it all off no sex for a week…a whole entire week. He did just leave twenty minutes ago…I can probably still catch up to him._

With that last thought in mind, Eiri quickly saved his work or lack thereof, slipped his shoes on, and left to go after Shuichi.

At NG Studios

"You know, you could've spared me the details of your sex life with Eiri. I could've done without them."

"Heh…yeah, well sorry. I got caught up in the bliss of it all."

Eiri stood just outside of the room that Shuichi and Hiro were in and heard them talking, so he took advantage of this perfect opportunity to eavesdrop through the slightly opened door.

"But Hiro, that's not all. There's something else I have to tell you."

"What? It's nothing bad I hope, right?"

"No no, it's actually pretty great news actually. I'm really happy and so is Eiri."

"Okay, now I'm really curious as to what you have to say. What is it?"

"Well, you know that we used no protection, so…now, I'm pregnant!"

"Stop joking and tell me the truth already, you big goof-ball."

"Uh, Hiro…I'm not joking."

Hiro's face held no expression. Shuichi was having a hard time figuring out what Hiro's reaction would be and considering the circumstances, Shuichi figured the worst. All he really wanted was for his best friend to be happy for him and to accept him; however, it didn't seem like he would ranted that one little thing. Shuichi's eyes fell from Hiro's face as he realized that Hiro wasn't happy. The hope that he had at being accepted by everyone was lost because if his best friend wouldn't, then who would. Glancing one more time at Hiro, Shuichi made an effort to get up off the couch, but he was having some difficulty…to say the least.

As he struggled to get up, he heard Hiro mumble, "Oh my God. That's…that's…"

"Please Hiro…don't be mad." Shuichi ceased moving as his effort were fruitless and looked at Hiro.

"Absolutely great!!"

Cries were the only response that Hiro received as he looked at Shuichi. Shuichi was bawling his eyes out, while one Eiri Yuki was smiling on the other side of the door. He was relieved to hear that they, at least, had the support of Shuichi's best friend because, at this point, he was the only one that really mattered.

"I'm really happy for you buddy…and Mr.Yuki too, of course."

"You have no idea how much I love you Hiro. It's just that, you've always been there for me, even until now. I honestly had no idea what to expect…thank you Hiro."

"You should never have doubted me, Shu. You know I'll always love you now matter what."

Eiri started to get at little jealous as he witnessed their little conversation…okay maybe more than just a little jealous. Close to barging into the room, claiming Shuichi, and putting Hiro in his place, he stopped. What Shuichi had said next had him dead in his tracks.

"But Hiro, I hope you can finally accept Eiri and try to get along with him. I can't possibly have the two people I love most in this world hating each other, now can I?"

"I guess not, but he had better love you back or there is no way that we will be able to be civilized with one another."

"I only wish. I mean, I love him Hiro, so much. I cannot even express in words how much I love him, and I know he loves me too, but I'm not so sure anymore. Sometimes I begin to doubt his love for me. Like today, he wouldn't even come with me to tell you and everyone else about the baby-our baby. I know he's not exactly fond of Tohma, but don't you think if he really loved me…if he really loved the baby…he would have come regardless?"

He had heard enough. The one behind the door barged straight into the room.

"Don't you, for even a second, doubt my love for you Shuichi. I mean…you were the one was able to break my shell; to get me to show emotions. I love you Shuichi, know that now and forever."

Shuichi was caught by surprise. He couldn't believe that his love had actually decided to come in the end; he was relieved that his doubts were crushed once and for all. Unfortunately, this sweet and memorable moment of his life had to be ruined by his attempts at standing. He tried swinging his legs back and forth to heave himself up off the couch; however, his large belly wouldn't allow it. The moment he would lean forward to stand, he would flop, gracelessly, back down.

"Damn it! I've had enough of this! I can't see my feet, I can't fit into my clothes, I can't wear any sneakers because of ridiculously fat feet, and now I can't even stand up! God damn it!"

Both Hiro and Eiri were able to do nothing but laugh so hard that they couldn't breathe. Of all the times that Shuichi tried to get Eiri to laugh and couldn't, he chose now to laugh…at his misery; the nerve of that man.

"Don't just stand there laughing at me. Help me up! Now!"

Eiri rushed over to Shuichi and held out his hand. Shuichi took hold of Eiri's offered hand and tried to pull himself up, but he found that he was too heavy; Eiri's help only succeeded in pulling him down on top of Shuichi. In a moment of panic, Shuichi could only shield his belly with his arms to prevent Eiri from falling on him. Knowing that that would do nothing, he quickly used his arms to keep himself above Shuichi. Shuichi laid there terrified, with his eyes jammed shut hoping that nothing bad would happen. After a few moments of silence, nothing did happen. He opened his eyes and saw Eiri right there above him. Only now that the fright was over did the both notice what position they were in; Shuichi on his back and Eiri on top of him with his arms on either side of his head and his legs on either side of his waist. On his back, a blush quickly grew on Shuichi's cheeks, while looking away in bashfulness. A soft hand made its way to Shuichi's face and as it was, a bruising kiss was delivered by Eiri.

"Good thing Hiro left, huh?"

"Mmmm…you came." Shuichi stated the obvious.

"I believe we've established that already." Eiri responded smartly.

"I'm really happy you're here with me Eiri."

"I know, baby. Now, let's get this over with."

Although Hiro had silently left the room to give them their privacy, he decided to stay outside near the room in case Shuichi needed any help. He was ushered back inside the room to keep Shuichi company while Eiri went to get everyone. Eiri quickly returned to the room before everyone else.

"Hey baby, how you holding up?"

Shuichi looked up at Eiri and gave him a smile, "I'm just a little…uh…nervous."

"I know, but just keep in mind that everything will turn out perfectly fine. If they really love you and consider you their friend, then they'll accept you…baby and everything."

"I hope so. I'm just glad that Hiro's fine with it and that you're here with me. You don't know how much this means to me; I have no idea what I'd do without you."

"I know…I'm great."

"Yeah…you are."

"And so are you, Shu."

Leaning down, Eiri caught Shuichi's lips in a long kiss when K came barging in the room; holster, guns, grenades, and all equipped.

"Hey now, let's stop this whole kissing fest; you can do this at home can't you Mr.Yuki?" K questioned with a sly smirk on his lips.

"Yes I can, but why wait when I can do it now. However, considering we have some rather important new to address, I will stop, but…"

Eiri bent down to Shuichi's ear and whispered something that made Shuichi develop a rather adorable blush that even Eiri couldn't resist. He quickly gave Shuichi a chaste kiss, took hold of his hand, and urged him to go on.

"Well, uh…I…uh…you see…what had happened was…that…uh…I…I'm…" Nervous laughter was the only thing that Shuichi could continue to do, so Eiri decided to take charge of the situation.

"What Shuichi was so brilliantly articulating," Eiri said sarcastically, "is that he's pregnant with my baby-our baby."

After few seconds of awkward silence on both ends, everyone screamed in unison, "What!? How!?"

"Well, to put it frankly, we fucked, a lot might I add, and somehow he fell pregnant. I for one am happy; happy with Shuichi and happy with my baby."

Eiri was aware that he had explained it somewhat harshly and crudely, but the thought of them saying something that would hurt Shuichi, even a bit, made him respond the way he did.

"Now this is quite unexpected, but what else can you do but to accept it. I am delighted for you both." Tohma said truthfully.

By now, everyone was congratulating the happy couple. After some questions and leisurely conversation, they left leaving the two alone.

"Make sure you don't soil the couch; other people sit on it too" Hiro commented before closing the door.

Eiri gave a knowing smirk, but Shuichi remained oblivious as always.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea; not at all." At that, the door was locked.

"Oh no you don't, Eiri. I know what that smirk means; there will be none of that until the baby is born."

Eiri was left flabbergasted, "Are you serious?! What makes you think that I can wait that…"

A loud wail followed by loud sobs filled the room.

"Nooo Eiri, fine…I'll do it…I'll do it. Just don't cheat on me. Don't fuck anyone else but me. Remember? I'm your hole…your hole to fuck!"

"You above anyone else should know that you aren't…" Eiri failed to finish.

"I knew it! You do have another hole to fuck don't you." Yelled Shuichi angrily.

_This kid is crazy. One minute he's sad and desperate, the next he's angry and livid! God knows I can't wait until these mood swings finish._

"God Shuichi, will you let me finish!? You aren't just a hole to fuck, you're my baby, my love, and you're the only one I will ever fuck or make love to. You better do well to remember that!"

"…really? Oh, I love you Eiri, I really do!"

"I love you too, baby. Now let's just get you home so we can both rest."

_Today has been a long day…far too long._


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Gravitation and I never will…sadly.

**Warnings**- There's nothing bad in this chapter except if you don't like mpreg I suggest you don't read it. To those who do, enjoy the chapter.

**Note**- Thoughts are in italics

_**If you dislike mpreg I strongly suggest you do not read this because it won't be to your liking, but those who do, keep on reading. I would really like and appreciate reviews and/or constructive criticism. Thank You! I hope you like the finale. Enjoy!**_

Chapter 7

If anyone were to walk in on Eiri and Shuichi right now, they would say it was a serene and love-filled scene. They are right. Eiri was laid comfortably on the couch on his side with Shuichi nestled up to his chest. Eiri had his arm around Shuichi and Shuichi's head was cuddled up in Eiri's chest. Eiri was currently awake and staring down lovingly at his Shuichi. Shuichi's face was tilted upward, is pink locks pushed back thanks to Eiri. His mouth was parted slightly and Eiri couldn't resist; he lightly brushed his thumb along Shuichi's bottom lip. Without even realizing, his thumb was captured between a pair of pink plump lips: Shuichi's lips. When he looked to Shuichi, his tongue was rolling around the tip of his thumb.

"Hey, you startled me."

"Mmm…Eiri…kiss me." Shuichi ordered.

"As you wish." Eiri bent down and caught Shuichi's lips in an intimate act of love.

It seemed like forever before they were forced apart by the lack of air they desperately needed to live. Two pairs of eyes, one golden and the other amethyst, met, both shining with innocence. However, one pair of eyes, the amethyst ones to be exact, looked up accompanied with a cute puppy dog pout.

"What's with the look, baby?"

"Umm….heh…the baby's kinda hungry."

"The baby or you?" Eiri smirked knowingly. "Well, technically the baby, but e too." Shuichi responded smartly.

"Okay love, what would you like?"



"Hmm…let's see. There's so much to choose from. I guess we'll go with spaghetti sprinkled with powdered sugar for dinner, a strawberry shake to drink, chocolate ice-cream topped with sliced pickles for dessert, and strawberry pocky with some cheese dip for a midnight snack."

Eiri looked absolutely appalled at the list of food Shuichi had just requested with a serious face.

_Well at least he has one normal thing listed…the strawberry shake._

Eiri was getting up to prepare the weird combination of food that his love wanted when Shuichi's gentle and sultry voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Eiri…add some cucumbers and olives with that strawberry shake…please."

"Sure thing baby."

_So much for normal._

An hour later, Eiri was looking at Shuichi with awe at the fact that he was able to eat so much food, not to mention sickly food. And the supposed 'midnight snack' was no longer in existence.

"Shu, what happened with that midnight snack I made for you, it's not in the fridge anymore?"

Nervous laughter filled the room as Shuichi struggled to find a good excuse.

"Uh…the cat ate it." Shuichi tried.

"Oh really? We don't have a cat. Want to try again?"

Shuichi cursed lightly under his breath, but Shuichi could see that Shuichi was berating himself for a poorly thought out excuse.

"Well, you see…what had happened was that I was on my way to the bathroom when I was hit with a strong jolt of hunger…from the baby of course. So, being the good 'mother' that I am, I went in search of food, but there was nothing but that delicious snack you made for us. So, I sacrificed my snack for the baby…our baby. It was actually a very noble and honorable act of heroism, if I don't say so myself. No need to thank me really. I had to do what I had to do."

Throughout Shuichi's intriguing story, Eiri couldn't help but chuckle a bit at how Shuichi made the entire situation to be the baby's fault.

"Ah yes, a very noble act indeed."

"Thank you Eiri. I told you I'm a very caring pers…"



Confused as to why Shuichi stopped talking, he looked down to see that he had fallen into a peaceful slumber induced by a full and satisfied stomach (and baby). Shuichi's was resting on the couch with him; however, as comfortable as they both were together, he had to move a clean the table.

After he had finished cleaning, he decided to try and move Shuichi into their bedroom and onto the bed so that he could get a good night's sleep. Eiri positioned one arm under Shuichi's legs and the other on Shuichi's back. He attempted to lift Shuichi up, but saw that he was going nowhere (he did say try); the extra weight from his belly seemed too much for him. Gathering up all of his strength and tried one more time; he was successful in getting him up off the couch. Slowly but surely, one foot after the other, he brought Shuichi to their bedroom without anything bad happening. Shuichi was then stripped, only to be left in his boxers. None too rare, he felt a strange, yet stronger connection to the baby when he slept with his arms wrapped around Shuichi and his belly; no clothes to disrupt the contact between parent and baby. Eiri snuggled up to Shuichi and did just that. It was difficult; it was difficult to grasp the fact that Shuichi was carrying a life inside of him. He had no idea if he would be strong enough or able to do the same. Despite Shuichi's small form, he was and still is the strongest person he had ever come to know. He was lucky.

_I finally realized that I am so lucky. I mean all of those insults, glares, and cold shoulders that I gave him and Shuichi still stood by me; refused to leave. If it were me, I would have left without a second thought, but I guess Shuichi really did love me. He finally made me realize that I…love him too, that I always loved him. I can't imagine life without him and now, soon, we're going to have an addition to the family…wait…we're not yet official. Well, I'll just have to change that, now won't I._

Eiri smirked and let his thoughts drive him into a deep slumber.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shuichi was now one week away from the end of his last and final month of pregnancy. Eiri, in the inside, was ecstatic and couldn't wait until the baby was out and cradled in his arms. His other half, also known as Shuichi, was trying to hide it because his sudden changes in mood were starting to annoy Eiri, regardless of the fact that he never showed it. Shuichi was trying to suppress his bouts of excitement, which, in turn, was causing his face to turn a deep shade of red. They were currently seated at the kitchen table eating breakfast as Shuichi tapped his fork on his plate. Eiri noticed Shuichi's excitement and couldn't hide the fact that he was excited, as well.

"Hey baby, you know you don't have to stay quiet for me."

Shuichi took a deep breath through his nose because he knew that he would explode in a fit of happiness if he didn't prepare first.



"No, I don't want to bother you."

"I won't baby, just go ahead and scream, jump around, laugh, anything you want, Shu."

Shuichi took this as is cue and he started to do just what Eiri suggested. Without hesitation, he started to jump around (which looked more like spasms due to his belly); however, in one sudden moment, he stopped mid track. A pained moan escaped Shuichi's mouth, and he bent forward in discomfort; Eiri quickly leaped to his side.

"Baby, what's wrong!?"

"Nothing, I just had some sort of cramp in my belly, but all better!"

These little cramps happened once or twice before, but he had kept putting them off as nothing. In a split second, Shuichi stopped dead in his track and dropped to his knees, moaning in pain. Once the cramp ceased, he gasped in surprise. Of course, Eiri was already by his side once again wearing a worried expression. Shuichi reached to his inner thigh and touched, gasping a second time.

"Shu, what is it, tell me what's going on!"

"Um…," Shuichi's face contorted in pain and he quickly grasped Eiri's hand and squeezed for dear life, "It hurts Eiri…it hurts so much!" Shuichi said as tears cascaded down his cheeks.

"What…what is it that hurts?!" Eiri questioned desperately.

Shuichi looked up with a pained smile, but a smile all the same, "Eiri…it's time."

"…oh god! Those weren't cramps were they? They were contractions! Um….uh…okay, okay…focus Eiri…this is no time to panic!"

By this point, Eiri was pacing around the room, completely forgetting about what they had practiced. In the first few months of the last month, Shuichi and Eiri had packed all of the necessities in one bag and wrote down the doctor's emergency number and put it next to the phone. When the time came, Eiri was responsible for calming Shuichi down, getting the bag from the closet, and calling the doctor to inform him that they were on their way. However, prepared as they were, everything Eiri was meant to do flew from his mind. All he could do was pace the room like a mad man. All of a sudden everything came back to him.

"The bag!" Eiri exclaimed, while rushing to the closet.

Shuichi being near the phone decided to just call the doctor himself since Eiri was experiencing some…difficulties. When Shuichi finished the call, Eiri was already on his way out the door. 

Knowing that Eiri would realize he was missing something, or someone, rather important, he waited on the floor; thankfully the contractions had stopped for the meantime.

_At least…I hope he'll remember he's missing someone. Me!_

Before he could yell for Eiri, Eiri appeared at the door a complete mess. Shuichi could hear him mumbling something about forgetting something. That something happened to be the keys.

_Great! He remembers the damn keys, but not me!_

"Keys…keys…forgot the keys."

As expected, Eiri once again made his way to the door, forgetting one last thing. Shuichi had had enough as he felt another contraction coming on.

"Eiri, hospital…NOW!" Shuichi screamed with a much force as he could muster.

Thankfully, Eiri stopped and cursed, "…shit…I knew I was forgetting something!"

Through gritted teeth, Shuichi responded, "How kind of you to notice."

"God! I can't believe I almost forgot you! I'm so sorry, baby."

"Shut up and take me to the goddamn hospital! NOW!"

"Right away, definitely." Eiri knelt by Shuichi and grasped him around the waist, effectively helping him up on his feet.

They had stopped quite a few times because Shuichi was being hit with the contractions more frequently. Once at Eiri's Mercedes, He eased Shuichi into the front seat, and unceremoniously threw the bag into the bag seat. The moment Eiri's foot touched the accelerator; they were off in a blur. Knowing that he needed to get to the hospital quickly, he drove like no tomorrow and crammed into tight spaces to get there. In no less than fifteen minutes, the hospital came into view. As Eiri got closer he spotted an empty parking space next to the emergency entrance and wasted no time in swerving right into it perfectly. He hopped out of the car and returned with a wheelchair in hand.

As he helped Shuichi out of the car he looked around for some help and spotted two male nurses chatting away.

"Hey…you two…I have a person in fucking labor here! Some help would be great!"

Startled, the two male nurses rushed over, "Right away, sir!" How long has she been experiencing contractions for?"



"Actually, she's a he, thank you very much. He's my boyfriend."

The nurses jaws dropped, baffled.

"But, how is that…possible?"

Unknowingly, Shuichi was getting increasingly aggravated by the second, "Shut up and get this baby out of me!"

However, the nurses just stood there.

"You heard him! Now move it! My baby won't wait forever!"

Both nurses took hold of Shuichi and carefully lowered him onto the wheelchair. Shuichi moaned in pain, which triggered Eiri to speed over to the front desk.

"I need Dr. Kano right now. He's in labor!"

"He?"

The woman at the desk looked down at Shuichi who was holding his enlarged belly with a pained look adorned on his face.

"Oh…well…"

Eiri rolled his eyes in frustration, "I kinda sorta need a doctor, if you don't mind miss," said Eiri sarcastically.

"I'll…uh…page him immediately."

The second she paged him, they heard a beeper go off to their right.

"Doctor Kano! We need you, he needs you!"

"Don't worry, Shuichi called me earlier, so I have a room already prepared for you. Right this way."

As soon as the room door was closed, the doctor got to work.

"Oh my, I was planning to perform a Caesarean Section due to your sex; however, it seems as though I need not bother. Apparently, your body has made appropriate accommodations for the pregnancy. Your body has formed a birth canal for the birthing process…"



Although Shuichi should have heard what the doctor had to say, he was in too much pain to care, "If you don't shut the fuck up right now, god help me, I will kill you with my bare ha…"

Shuichi's angry rant was cut short as another contraction hit.

Left breathless, he growled out, "Get this baby out of me…NOW!"

Following Shuichi's command, Doctor Kano made Eiri change Shuichi into one of the hospital gowns and place his legs on the elevated leg suspenders.

Eiri could be heard trying to calm Shuichi; however, Shuichi would have none of it.

"Hey baby, how're you holding one?"

"Why the fuck would you care!? You're the one who fucking did this to me!"

"Baby…I…" Eiri stood there dumbfounded. Never had Shuichi spoken to him that way. This was a first.

Doctor Kano, being a highly experienced doctor, did his best to console Eiri, "Don't take that to heart Eiri. It's a common reaction to those in labor; it's due to the immense pain that they are made to endure."

"Uh…right."

For the next long and grueling hours, both Shuichi and Eiri were in pain. Shuichi trying to give birth to their baby, and Eiri, who was made to give up his hand as a squeeze toy for Shuichi. It was not too long after when all three heard the unmistakable wail of a new born baby.

"Congratulations Mr. Shindou, Mr. Yuki. You have a healthy baby boy." Doctor Kano handed the baby to Shuichi.

Shuichi looked down at his baby and still couldn't believe that he and Eiri had created this baby…their baby…together. Eiri was right by his side and Shu looked up at his love.

"Hey baby, how are you feeling?"

"Better, now that I have both of you with me."

"So, what should we name our baby boy? I was thinking something along the lines of Yuichi Shindou-Uesugi."

"That's…perfect."



Eiri smiled at Shuichi, "Good, I was hoping it would be," Eiri leaned forward for a deep kiss.

Both heard their baby stir and when they looked down, his eyes were wide open.

"Look Eiri, he has my eyes and your hair."

"I see, he is definitely going to grow up to be a handsome boy."

Shuichi saw Yuichi blinking his large eyes and he leaned in and gave his baby a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you Yuichi, you too Eiri. I love you both so much."

"Me too."

Content just the way they were, Shuichi shut his eyes. Now that he seemed to have fallen asleep, Eiri took Yuichi in his arms and gave him a light kiss on the forehead.

"I really do love you and Shuichi. You're my first baby and Shuichi is the first person I've ever truly loved in a long time. Well, sleep tight baby."

Eiri laid Yuichi in the hospital crib and sat next to Shuichi.

"I love you too, Eiri."

Eiri, surprised, looked at Shuichi and smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A month later, Eiri and Shuichi were seated at the kitchen table spending a romantic evening dinner alone together. Technically, they weren't alone; Yuichi was sound asleep in his room. Once their dinner came to an end, Shuichi took Yuichi out for an evening stroll; while Eiri chose to stay back. By the time the two had arrived, Yuichi was once again asleep in Shuichi's arms. However, to Shuichi's surprise there was a trail of red rose pedals leading from the entrance of their apartment to the kitchen. It wasn't the kitchen that he had left earlier this evening; in its stead there was a dimly lit kitchen with a table covered with a red cloth and two candles set in the middle of the kitchen. In the background, he could hear faint slow romantic music playing from their stereo. Without even noticing as he reached the end of the trail, two arms wrapped around his waist and moved him along to the music.

"Eiri, what in the world…"

"Oh…this…it's just a little something that I put together."



Eiri took hold of Yuichi and moved him to his crib so he could continue sleeping comfortably.

"I see that." Shuichi murmured under his breath.

After he put Yuichi down, he took the engagement ring that he had purchased earlier that week, attached to a string, and placed it around his son's neck with a letter addressed to Shuichi. He thought about his plan and released a sigh of relief that thankfully everything was going smoothly, as planned.

"Hey."

"Hi. Eiri, what are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm having dessert with the person I love."

"Oh, really. And would that person be me?" Shuichi asked already knowing the response.

"Who else, Shuichi?"

Eiri gracefully swooped Shuichi in for a long delayed kiss. In the next moment, Shuichi was being led to his seat at the nicely decorated table. A delicious platter filled with fresh strawberries was placed in the middle with a small fountain of melted chocolate.

"Oooo…my favorite!" Shuichi squealed with delight.

Strawberry after strawberry covered in chocolate was hand-served and led directly to Shuichi's awaiting mouth by Eiri. Within minutes, every strawberry was gone.

"Oh Eiri, that was great, but what about you? I'm afraid I kinda ate every last strawberry." Shuichi looked somewhat apologetic.

"No need to worry; my dessert is right in front of me."

Eiri and Shuichi both leaned in when Yuichi let out a cry.

"…heh…I should go take care of that. Don't move, I'll be right back."

Knowing what was to come Eiri said, "Hurry back."

Eiri had deviously recorded Yuichi's cries and set the recording to play at the time he chose. His motive was to get Shuichi into Yuichi's room to see the ring and read the letter; however, to prevent Yuichi from waking he placed the device somewhere hidden in the hallway. It was his manner of proposing to his true love.



With Shuichi

_What!? I could've sworn he was crying just a moment ago. I am not crazy…wait…what is this?_

Shuichi took the letter from atop Yuichi's small chest, opened it, and began to read.

To my one and only,

Shuichi, I have only known you for two years, but it feels like I've known you my whole life. When I first met you I took your whole-hearted affection towards me as a stupid "school girl" crush and pushed you farther and farther away; but you kept coming back- you refused to leave. Regardless of my insults, my yells, my coldness…you faced them head-on with no intention of giving up. I don't know what it is about you, but you're like a buzzing in my ear that just won't go away and for that I respect you; for staying strong, believing in me-in us- and never turning your back on me (regardless of how many times I turned my back on you). I guess that's what I needed; someone like you to knock some sense into me. Not only do I respect you, but I love you. Believe it or not, but, I fell in love with you at first sight Shuichi Shindou…I was just too weak to admit it. I can't imagine life without you…my life without you. Life as I knew it had completely changed the second we met on that fateful night at the park. You helped melt the walls of ice surrounding my heart and you helped me learn how to love again. You ultimately filled a place in my heart…now and forever. God only knows how annoying you are, and loud, and might I add stupid sometimes, but you are also beautiful, sexy, cute, sweet, funny, and romantic. Your soul alone makes up for mine or lack thereof. So, I guess what I'm trying to say, in a nutshell, is that I'm in love with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and Yuichi and no one else. You and Yuichi are my love and life now. I think you may already know what I'm going to ask next, so go ahead and turn around, baby. I'm right there, waiting for you…forever if I must.



From your one and only,

Eiri Uesugi

Shuichi slowly put down the letter and turned around.

"Hey there baby. I pretty much said it all in the letter, but I'll say it again, as much as you want."

Eiri got the ring from Yuichi's neck, got down on one knee with Shuichi's hand in his.

""I love you Shuichi Shindou. I guess, deep down, I always have and you helped me see that. So, would you do me the honor of giving me your hand in marriage?" Eiri finally asked.

Shuichi had already been in tears the moment he read the first sentence of Eiri's letter. He was speechless.

"I…uh…oh!"

Shuichi threw himself at Eiri and could say nothing but "yes."

"Yes…yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! I love you Eiri Uesugi. Now and forever." He said echoing what Eiri had written in the letter.

Eiri slipped the ring on Shuichi's left ring finger. He shared his last kiss with his boyfriend Shuichi Shindou and his first kiss with his fiancé.

The End

A/N: Finally! I finished my first story ever. I would just like to say thank you so much to all of my reviewers because without you I wouldn't have continued. I hope you enjoyed the story and look out for more stories authored by me. Thank You!


End file.
